My Pyromaniac
by CrispsHottieGrl
Summary: The title tells it all...Pyro and my OC get together...they have a lot in common-pairings PyroOC (duh?), new chapter-fun in detention...please R
1. Stupid English Teacher

My Pyromaniac

Disclaimer- I do not…oh shit…my disclaimer is on fire! 

~ Shoots evil glares at Pyro ~

Ok, well…basically it said that I don't own any of these characters accept my OC, Star. Don't use my OC-I have an evil weapon. 

~ Gestures towards Pyro and his lighter and grins evilly ~

I also don't own the song; There's No Home for You Here, by The White Stripes, which my OC is singing in this chapter.

My Pyromaniac

Chapter 1

Stupid English Teacher

"There's no home for you here, go away  
There's no home for you here  
I'm only waiting for the proper time to tell you  
That its impossible to get along with you."

I was making up the lyrics as I strummed my guitar. The song exactly described the way I was feeling right now as I sat in my room at the institute. Logan was right, I didn't belong here. I set my guitar down next to my bed and looked over at the digital alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 2:00AM. "I really need to get some sleep," I muttered, as I shut my eyes, not bothering to change my clothes. A picture of the guy that I had met today in school flashed into my head. He was new to my class, but he wasn't that shy really. Okay, so he wasn't really new, he just hadn't made it to class yet this semester. "No biggie," I said to myself, laughing. I've skipped many times; the teachers have basically stopped paying attention to it. I loved his red hair too. It was cute, and that's the first time I've ever seen red hair look cute. He looked like he knew how to have fun, but I had a feeling that he had a mean streak just like a lot of the guys like him did. "Well, I'll have to see if I like him tomorrow," I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

*Next day*

"Ms. Simons, you're late again. That is a detention," my English teacher said, and then she continued reading. I slid into my seat with a sigh, brushing my metallic blue, streaked hair out of my face as I mumbled under my breath, "That is so fucking stupid, at least I came to school today." I sighed again, and looked for my lit book, which I had forgotten again. A note flew onto my desk from behind, and I picked it up, making sure that Mrs. Lewis wasn't looking. I opened it and a guy's handwriting leapt off the page at me. 

_Hey, I heard that-lol…you and I seem to have the same problem. She nabbed me on the same thing. Looks like we have detention together, eh?_

_--Pyro_

I turned around half way, and saw the cute guy with the red hair sitting right behind me. Hmm, didn't notice he sat there. I smiled at him, and turned back around and wrote.

_Hey, lol-yeah she gives me an average of 3 detentions a week…usually more- well at least detention should be interesting- right? The detention teacher usually falls asleep the first five minutes and then you can listen to your CD player or talk to people, whatever's your thing._

_--Star_

I threw it over my shoulder after looking once again at Mrs. Lewis. I heard him open it, and smiled to myself. All of a sudden, Logan popped into my mind with his snarled statement, "You don't belong here." I shook my head to get rid of him, and then waited for Pyro's reply. It came quite quickly.

_Hey, you sound a lot like me! Not a bad thing I have to admit right? When I actually come to school and go to detention (the two things don't happen very often on the same day) I usually listen to music, but in this instance…I think talking to a certain sheila will be more entertaining. Is your real name Star? It's a pretty name for a pretty sheila. I'm not going to tell you my full name-it's too long-oh the bell's going to ring…cya in detention_

_--Pyro_

I smiled, and as if right on cue, the bell rang. He walked past me with a wave, and I sat that watching him leave. I sighed, grabbed my books and the note, and prepared to leave. "Ms. Simons, please come here for a moment," Mrs. Lewis said right as I reached the door. I sighed and turned around. "You have been missing a lot of days in school and when you actually come, you're late. Don't let it happen too many more times or you will be in more trouble then detention, if you catch my drift." I nodded, turned around again, and rolled my eyes as I walked out the door.

I hope you like…please R&R…o and if you could give me some tips on my accent for Pyro I'd appreciate it…thanx


	2. Detention can be Fun

My Pyromaniac

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters accept Star, and I don't own Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes. Don't use Star, as I said before I have a secret weapon. *Looks at Pyro who is off setting a chair on fire* Alright folks, that's an example of what he'll do if you use my OC

Reviews- (Pyromaniac1)-I don't want Star to know Pyro's real name…yet, I'm trying to make him a bit wary of other people, and yeah about the accents I just realized that-lol-I'll have to remember that-thanx

My Pyromaniac

Chapter 2

Detention can be Fun

*End of the school day*

"Yay! Now I get to go to detention. I'm so excited," I said, dryly as I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker. I walked down the hall, and turned into the detention room, which was quite empty. There were just two of the regulars, Matt and Justin. I grinned at them, and headed towards where they sat. We'd have fun after the teacher fell asleep. I slid into the seat next to Matt, dropped my bag, and looked back at Justin. 'Shit, I should have sat next to him,' I thought to myself. I knew Justin would probably take advantage of being out of my sight range and throw paper or some other annoying object at me. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't feel like moving. I looked up at the teacher and noticed that he was almost asleep already. Yay! At least I won't have to wait long to either talk to that guy or listen to my CD player. A second later, the bell rang. The teacher was already asleep, but the guy wasn't in here. I sighed, and slipped my headphones on. Seven Nation Army, by The White Stripes, started blaring in my ear. I turned it up to block out Matt and Justin's laughing, and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, I got hit on the arm with a piece of paper. I opened my eyes and looked over at Matt. He shook his head, and pointed in front of me. I paused my CD player and pulled the headphones off. "Oh, look who it is? Get lost?" I smiled up at Pyro, and waited for him to choose a seat. He sat in front of me, and I said, "Better be glad that the stupid teacher up there isn't awake." "Yeah, I'm a little late, but luck's on my side right?" I looked at him and smiled. "So, what are you up to Pyro?" The teacher snored loudly, and all four of us looked up to make sure he hadn't woken up. He hadn't and Pyro replied to my question. "I'm up to nothing, but I 'opefully will be soon," he said with a mischievous grin. I grinned back and was about to ask what that something might be, and the teacher woke up.

 "**You two! Stop talking! Star, put the CD player away!**" I looked up startled and then sighed, as I dropped my CD player into my bag. I'd been in here enough times for him to know my name, that wasn't a good thing. I think. Pyro was trying not to laugh, and I poked him in the back of the arm. He didn't stop. I pulled out some homework, and decided that I would work on that. I was on number two. Then I got hit with a piece of paper that Justin had thrown. The teacher was sleeping again, and I had a whole notebook of paper.

Sorry this chapter is a little short…my muse is on vacation. Review…please!!!


End file.
